Resentment
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Based on Beyonce's song 'Resentment'. Leah Clearwater is engaged to be married to her high school sweetheart Jacob Black. Everything changes when he cheats on her with her cousin/maid of honor Emily. Can she forgive them or is she too full of resentment?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my second story so I hope that I've shown some improvement. The main inspiration for this story is mostly from Beyonc****é****'s song 'Resentment.' **

**I also have never written a story that didn't have a cliché happy ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Resentment Prologue

Leah's POV

I was engaged and impossibly happy six years ago. I was going to marry my bestfriend and high school sweetheart Jacob Black. He was my first and _only_ love. I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes as I look back to my life then. I was the happiest woman on the planet. I was finally going to settle down. I was looking forward to being a wife, I wanted to be a mother as well. I thought my life was already planned out for me. I guess that's the funny thing about life; plans change. My plans changed suddenly. I went to bed one night extremely happy. I woke up the next day to my world tumbling down. My life changed when I found out that the love of my life _cheated_ on me with my second _cousin_/ maid of honor Emily. Jacob told me that he loved me and that it didn't mean anything so I tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. I tried to act like it never happened. I tried to forgive and forget. I tried to move on.

I believed Jacob when he told me that he loved me. I believed Emily when she apologized and told me that it was a mistake. I believed both of them when they told me that they didn't mean to hurt me. Emily and I were extremely close. We were second cousins, but we were more like _sisters_. We grew up next to each other, we went to college together, and I was there when she gave birth to her first daughter. I was her maid of honor. I comforted her when her husband left her to raise her daughter alone. I was betrayed by the two people I loved and cherished the most. People make mistakes and I tried to give them the benefit of the doubt. Emily and Jacob had never actually hurt me before. It just all became too much for me. The problem because more prevalent the more that I tried to ignore it. I thought that if I didn't acknowledge the pain that I could escape it. I thought if I ran away from the problem long enough, that it would disappear.

It was eventually too much for me to bear. The pain caught up to me and it crippled me. I realized that I didn't _genuinely_ forgive, because I didn't forget. It was all that I could think about. It was all that I could see, hear, and feel. I couldn't look at my Jacob without seeing how he deceived me. I couldn't look at Emily without thinking how she had half of me. Jacob was the only man that I was ever with and the same was true for Jacob at one point. I couldn't trust him anymore. I couldn't trust Emily. I couldn't trust myself. My whole outlook on the world changed. I desperately wanted to look past what they did. I honestly tried my absolute best to forgive them. I tried so hard to not picture Emily when he touched me. I tried so hard to believe Jake when he said it was me that he wanted and not Emily. He still wanted to marry me and part of me wanted to still marry him. My heart just wouldn't allow me to go through with the marriage.

I couldn't look into my groom's eyes and tell him how much I wanted to be with him and how I'd never hurt him, knowing that he couldn't say those words back. I couldn't look at my maid of honor knowing that she was disloyal. It hurt like hell leaving Jacob, but I had to. As hurt as I was, I still loved Jacob with all of my heart. I _still _love him. It wouldn't have been fair of me to marry a man that I would more than likely _never_ trust. I cut all ties with Emily. I still visit and write my niece Rachel, though. I moved shortly after I cancelled the wedding. I needed to get a way. I thought that having a vacation would help my heart heal. I knew that I wouldn't be able to heal properly if I had to see Emily and Jacob every single day. It did help me a little. I don't carry the hatred and paranoia around with me anymore. I'm not at the point of forgiveness yet, but it might come some day. I'm certainly on the right road though. Six years later and only a small part of me is still resentful.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so short because it's the prologue. The rest of the chapters will not be as short.**

**The rest of the chapters are going to be flashbacks. **

**The next chapter is going to be in Jacob's POV and it's going to be the day that he cheated on Leah with Emily. **

**The following chapters will cover everything starting with the day that Jacob cheated and ending the day that Leah called off the engagement. **


	2. Chapter 1:The DayThat Changed Everything

**A/N: This is the first chapter officially and it's entirely in Jacob's POV. (It's the only chapter solely in his POV.)**

**This story will be mostly in Leah's POV, but there will be some more in Jacob's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day That Changed Everything

Jacob's POV

I haven't spent that much time with my friends since I started helping Leah plan some of the wedding. She was extremely exhausted from all of the wedding plans so she stayed at home. My bestfriend Embry decided to have a little get together for all of La Push so I took time from helping Leah to attend. I thought that the maid of honor was supposed to help the bride with the wedding invitations and things of that sort? I entered Embry's house and all of the usual suspects were there. I saw Embry and my other bestfriend Quil. They smiled as I approached them. We all did our elaborate handshake and our signature hug. It didn't feel like I hadn't really seen them in months.

"I didn't think you'd make it. I thought you would be trying on dresses with Leah," Embry teased.

"Very funny, Embry. Did you come up with that joke all on your own?" I sarcastically asked.

"You do realize that you're only supposed to make sure Leah doesn't go over the budget and tell her that everything looks and tastes perfect, right?" Quil asked with his eyebrow raised.

"That's exactly why there's no ring on your finger," I pointed out and all three of us laughed.

The three of us continued to talk. Quil and Embry actually continued to make jokes about my involvement in the wedding while I ignored them. It was nice being around them again. It felt like nothing changed at all. I fixed myself a plate and I also wrapped a plate in foil for Leah. I was getting ready to sit down and eat when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and Leah's second cousin/maid of honor Emily was smiling at me.

"So I see your face isn't behind a bridal magazine," She joked and I sighed.

"Not you too. Aren't you supposed to be the one helping my fiancée? She's at home working hard and you're enjoying yourself," I observed.

"Sorry. Edward came to get Rachel today. I just wanted a day to myself," She explained and I nodded.

"You're enjoying yourself a bit too much. You might want to slow down on the alcohol," I advised.

Emily sat down right next to me and she groaned. Emily was an extremely attractive woman, but she looked a mess. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was all over the place and she smelled like Jack Daniels. I didn't want to know the number of drinks that she consumed. I put my plate down and I placed my arm around her shoulder to console her.

"What's really bothering you?" I questioned, my tone heavy with concern.

"It's been exactly three years to the day that my marriage fell apart. It's been three years since Edward left me for that bitch Bella," Emily hissed.

"It's his loss, Emily. At least you got your beautiful daughter out of the marriage, most people leave a marriage with absolutely nothing," I comforted.

"This is true. It just still hurts. You don't just _stop _loving someone when they fuck you over," She continued.

I finished eating and I resumed listening to Emily vent. I felt bad for the girl. The love of her life just left her for another woman. He didn't even have the balls to tell her face to face, he wrote her a letter. To make things worse, it was their daughter Rachel who first found the letter. Emily finally stopped crying and thanked me for listening to her. I made my way back over to my friends who had shit eating grins on their faces.

"What would Leah say if she knew that you were flirting with her cousin?" Embry asked rhetorically.

"What are you talking about? I was just consoling her because she's had a rough day," I answered.

"If that's what you want to call it…" Quil trailed off.

"Emily is beautiful, but Leah is all the woman that I need. I love her," Quil and Embry gagged at my words.

"She's the only woman that you've _ever _had, so of course you're going to say that. You're going to be having sex with the same woman until she's old and her pussy is sagging. You need to bust one more time before you get married," Embry recommended.

"No. I love Leah and I'm satisfied with her. I don't _want _anyone else," I admitted.

"So you're telling us that you've never thought about having sex with another woman? You're telling us that you've never thought about Emily like that?" I sighed at Quil's question.

"I didn't say that. I may have thought about Emily intimately when I first met her, but that was _before_ I met Leah. I don't think about her anymore," I confessed and they rolled their eyes.

"I slept with Emily in high school and she will let you do anything to her… and there's nothing she won't do to you. You should experience that before you're tied down to a prude for the rest of your life," Embry suggested.

"Leah is _not_ a prude. She may be a little high strung, but I wouldn't call her a prude," I defended.

"I bet you can't remember the last time Leah gave you a blow job. I bet that she's never swallowed either," Quil added.

"Why does that matter?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Pre-marital sex is the best sex that you will ever get. You're getting ready to get married… think about that. How are you so sure that Leah's all you will ever want when she's all you've ever had?" Embry made a very good point. I would of course never tell him that.

"I love her and I can't picture my life without her. I think that I'd have a nervous breakdown or something if we weren't together. She's my other half. I am what I am because of her. She means the world to me, she _is _my world. I know that no one will ever make me feel like this. I don't think anyone will ever come close," My explanation silenced my friends momentarily.

"You sound like a cheesy love song. Please make it stop," Quil mocked and he jokingly placed his hands over his ears.

We continued to talk about my impending marriage and their current relationships. We were interrupted by a semi-drunk Emily looking around for her car keys. If possible, she looked worse than she did 20 minutes ago. She had a drink in her hand and her movements were uncoordinated. I shook my head and I told Quil and Embry that I'd talk to them later. I approached Emily and she snapped at me.

"Emily calm down, let me take you home," I offered.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Just leave me the hell alone," She yelled.

"I'm taking you home. You need to get some rest," I said.

I grabbed her before she could protest. I had my hand on her wrist and I was pulling her along like she was a 2 year old. She kept trying to hit me and she cursed at me. I had to force her into my vehicle. She calmed down some as I started driving. I turned the radio off because I needed the silence. Emily was asleep after 10 minutes. I pulled into her driveway 15 minutes later. I picked Emily up and threw her over my shoulder. I unlocked the door to her house with the spare key that I had. I walked Emily to her bedroom and she woke up after I gently laid her down on her bed.

"Jake? Are you leaving?" Her voice cracked.

"Yea, I'm going to go see how Leah is doing. I just wanted to make sure that you got home ok," I explained.

"Please don't leave me. I need someone here with me," She pleaded.

"It's getting late. I need to go home—" I stopped talking as a moan escaped my lips.

Emily unbuttoned my pants and she had her hand wrapped around my bare cock.

"I need you Jake, please just do this for me," She desperately begged.

"I… fuck… I can't… do this to Leah," I managed to get out.

"Leah will understand. Just please give me this," She continued to implore.

She slowly started moving her hand up and down my shaft. I groaned and she started stroking me faster. She smiled at my reaction. I opened my mouth to protest, but my brain shut off after I felt her tongue replace her hand. Embry and Quil were right; I missed oral sex so, so much. Without removing her mouth, she walked me over to her bed. I placed a pillow behind my head and I got comfortable. She fully engulfed me with her mouth and I groaned again. I grabbed a handful of her hair to guide her movements. She released me from her mouth to breathe. She started stroking my shaft again before she placed just the head into her mouth. Her hand and mouth moved simultaneously, driving me crazy. She sped up her actions and lightly tugged on one of my balls. I removed her head by pulling a little roughly on her hair. I was minutes away from cumming and I didn't want to do it in her mouth.

"You don't have to return the favor, just fuck me," Emily instructed.

I was getting ready to search for my pants so I could grab the condom out of my pocket, but Emily gave me one from her nightstand. She took my shirt off and she stripped while I put the condom on. Without warning, she flopped down on my dick and we both moaned from the contact. She had her hands on my chest and her eyes were looking down as she rolled her hips backwards and forwards. My eyes weren't on hers either as I enjoyed the sensation. This was nothing more than sex to us. I had no feelings for her and she had none for me. Her hands moved from my chest to her breasts as she rode me faster and harder. I was getting close to cumming and I wanted to be in control when I did. I flipped us over so now I was the one directing the movements. Emily's eyes were closed in ecstasy and her nails were digging into my arms. I plunged into her deeper and harder and she cried out.

"Fuck! Jake, I'm gonna cum," Her voice was hoarse.

My release was imminent as well. Her nails dug deeper into my arms, I was definitely going to have marks there. I was relentless with my thrusts. I kept hitting her g spot until she painfully dug her nails into my back. I didn't even register that her nails dug hard enough to draw blood. I was focused on the shuddering beauty underneath me. I pushed into her roughly a few more times until I came. I slipped out of her and I rolled beside her. I was too worn-out and tired to move. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome me. I woke up a few hours later and Emily was still sleep. I put my clothes back on and I looked at the time on my phone. Shit! It was 12:30 in the morning! I looked at my phone again and I didn't see that I had any missed calls. Leah probably went to bed early then. I made sure that I had everything and I left in a hurry. I turned up the radio loud because I didn't need to be accompanied by thoughts of what just occurred.

I drove a little bit slower than I do normally. I couldn't go home just yet. Even though the chances were high that Leah was asleep, I couldn't face her. I couldn't look at her and kiss her knowing where I just was and what I just did. What the fuck was I thinking? I had sex with my fiancée's bestfriend. It was just sex; it wasn't anything deeper than that. Would Leah be able to understand that? Would she be able to see that I love her more than anything else in this world? Would she be able to forgive me? I don't think my heart will be able to handle it if she can't forgive me. Leah loves Emily so much; I think and pray that she will be able to forgive her for what happened. It certainly wasn't our intention to hurt her. Maybe Leah will understand that our wedding is approaching and I'm a little nervous. While I do love Leah with everything I am, marriage is a huge commitment. I of course knew that when I proposed.

I can't run away from the inevitable. I pulled into the garage, sighed, and went inside of the house. I thought I saw a light on in the house so I made sure to be extra quiet. It's really fucked up when you have to sneak into your own house. As I entered the house, I didn't see any lights on and I was thankful. I tip toed into my room and there was my beautiful fiancée sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly. I smiled and I kissed her lightly on her forehead. I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out of my drawer and I headed for the shower. This was possibly the most profound shower that I'd ever had. As I was scrubbing and cleansing myself on the outside, I was hoping it would do the same for the inside. I didn't want to shower too long and risk Leah waking up so I got out after 10 minutes. I put my bottoms up and I got into my bed. I wrapped my hands around Leah's waist. I was going to have to tell her in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped that you enjoyed the official first chapter. **

**I'm not a review whore so I'll just say review if you feel like it, lol.**

**The next chapter will start in Jacob's POV and then it'll switch to Leah's POV so you will know how she feels about Jacob's confession! **


	3. Chapter 2: Confession

**A/N: So this chapter starts out in Jacob's POV (I thought it would be better to know what's going in in his head before and while he's confessing.)**

**This chapter will then switch to and end in Leah's POV (I thought that it would be more logical to write how she reacts to his confession in her POV.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confession

Jacob's POV

I was sleeping as comfortably as someone with a guilty conscience could. I awoke to loud banging on the door. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. It was 9:30 in the morning. I could only think of two people that would be knocking so loud at such an _early _hour. Leah was still sleeping soundly, so I very carefully got out of bed. I yawned and I made my way downstairs. I opened the door and my two dumbass bestfriends walked inside. I was too tired to bitch at them for their boisterous knocking. I had more important things on my mind anyway.

"We know your dirty little secret," Embry said and my eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Jakey. You know that we won't tell anyone," Quil promised.

"How the hell do you two know? Did Emily say something?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice.

"No, we figured it out all alone. I called here looking for you at like 10 and you still weren't back…" Embry trailed off.

"I'm going to get dressed and go to the store. You two wait here and shut the hell up for a change," I snapped.

This was the absolute last thing I wanted. While I do plan on telling Leah about what happened, I still didn't want my loud-mouthed friends to know too. I desperately needed to get out of the house. I quickly washed myself, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I grabbed the first outfit that I saw; a pair of old jeans and a nondescript gray T-shirt. I grabbed my phone and I wrote Leah a quick note telling her that I was at the store. I didn't want her to wake up thinking that I stayed out all night. I went downstairs and Quil and Embry were surprisingly quiet. I told them to ride with me in my car. Embry sat in the front while Quil sat in the back. It was quiet until I decided to break the silence. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm going to tell her. I don't want her to hear about this from _anyone _else," I told them.

"Why the hell are you going to tell her?" Embry asked.

"Why wouldn't I? She deserves to know and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell her," I answered.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't tell her. You're only telling her because _you_ feel guilty. That's not going to go over well with her," Quil explained.

"Why the hell do I take relationship advice from you guys? Embry can't keep his dick in his pants and you Quil… you don't practice what you preach," I criticized.

"You apparently couldn't keep your dick in your pants—" Embry started and I cut him off abruptly.

"I don't need that shit right now! I know that I fucked up, ok? I get it!" I yelled, banging my hands on the steering wheel.

"Jake, calm down. Everything is going to be ok," Quil reassured.

"What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if she packs her bags and leaves?" My voice was barely audible as I asked the last question.

"Clearwater's crazy, but she loves the hell out of you. She's going to forgive you. All women forgive us eventually," Embry did his best to make me feel better.

We didn't talk the rest of the ride. I didn't feel like it. We made it to the grocery store 10 minutes later. I remember there was nothing at home to eat so I was going to pick up a few things for breakfast and dinner. I hardly ever cook for Leah, but I feel today is a rare occasion where I should. I want to make this as painless for her as I can. _You could've avoided causing her pain if you hadn't slept with her cousin, _my conscience reminded me. I tried to ignore my thoughts for as long as I could. If I kept listening to my thoughts, I might just blurt out what I did when I first see Leah. Would that be such a bad thing? I'm not sure how my idea of dragging it out will make her feel. I just really hope that she gives me a chance to explain myself. I purchased everything that I needed and the ride home was silent. I pulled into my garage and Quil and Embry helped with the grocery bags.

"Thanks, not just for the bags, you know for keeping my secret," I expressed my gratitude.

"No problem," They both said in unison.

We brought the groceries into the kitchen. I saw my beautiful fiancée sitting at the kitchen table sorting through our mail. She smiled brilliantly and she hugged me tightly. She stood on her toes and she kissed me. I felt so wrong being intimate with her, but I gave into her kiss so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. She pulled away and that's when she acknowledged Quil and Embry.

"Hello boys," She greeted sweetly.

"Hello Leah," They answered simultaneously.

"I'm going to cook. How do eggs, bacon, grits and toast sound?" I asked lovingly.

"It sounds wonderful. Are Quil and Embry staying too?" She curiously asked.

"I wasn't planning on cooking for two extras," I admitted.

"Well you are now. Besides, I think you'll want to show them the gift I bought you," She smiled and winked at me.

"You bought me a gift? Baby, you didn't have to—" Leah shut me up by kissing me gently.

"I love you and I think that you're going to be the perfect husband. You deserve this gift," My heart sunk at her words.

"Ok, what did you buy me?" I hated having to give in to her.

"Do you remember when we visited my cousin Tanya in Chicago and we were at the Coach store? Do you remember the item that you were ogling—" I cut her question short.

"Leah Simone Clearwater… you absolutely did _not _buy me that watch I was looking at. That watch was almost $500," Leah was smiling and nodding her head as I finished my statement.

"I was going to wait until after the wedding, but I couldn't wait that long. I hope you love it," Leah's voice was filled with such affection.

She placed the watch on my right wrist and she kissed me again. I'd never felt so guilty in my life. Leah buys me an extremely expensive watch and I want to tell her that I had sex with her cousin. God, I didn't deserve this woman. I forced a smile and I started cooking. Leah went upstairs and I exhaled. I looked at Embry and Quil, silently asking them for help.

"How do I give this back to her without hurting her feelings?" I questioned.

"Give it back to her while you tell her what happened. She'll understand why you're giving it back and you'll kill two birds with one stone," Quil advised.

"I already felt like scum, I'm lower than that now. There's a special place in hell for people like me," I commented.

"You act like you killed someone. You're such a drama queen," Embry joked.

"But I _did _kill someone. Don't you think she's going to be crushed when I tell her?" I made sure to keep my voice low.

Leah came back downstairs and I finished cooking. Quil and Embry left soon after. I was left alone with Leah. It was the perfect time to tell her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. How do I prepare to tell the one person I can't live without that I don't deserve her? How do I ready myself to break my fiancée's heart? How can I tell her that I did the worst thing possible with her cousin/maid of honor? My thoughts were all over the place as I washed the dishes. I was startled when I felt Leah wrap her arms around my waist. I flinched and Leah moved from behind me to stand beside me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The love and concern that she had for me was almost overwhelming.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

"I'm not exactly sure. Somewhere between 10-10:30," Leah answered.

"Were you concerned that I wasn't at home yet?" Leah smiled at my question.

"Of course not, baby. I knew that you hadn't seen the boys in a while and I figured you wanted to get away from me and my Bridezilla tendencies. I trust you 100%," Leah's words cut me like a knife.

"Leah Clearwater, you are way too good for me," Leah had no clue how true my words were.

"That's nonsense. My brother is coming over for dinner tonight, I hope that's ok. I invited him before asking you and I'm sorry about that," Leah's tone was soft and I forced myself to smile.

"I haven't seen Seth in a while, it will be nice seeing him again," I said.

I was planning on telling Leah during dinner, but that's _definitely _out of the question if her brother is going to be eating dinner with us. As much as I _needed_ to tell Leah what I did, I didn't _want _to. Leah could be so unpredictable and I had no idea how she was going to react. I knew that Leah had a temper, but she never really had to get mad at me. She did say that I'd make the "perfect" husband after all. I'm pretty sure that she would retract that statement if she could. Why am I being such a pussy? I need to just tell her and get it over with. It's hurting _me_ trying to drag this out… I can only imagine how this is going to affect Leah. Leah sat down next to me on the couch and we watched TV for a few hours in complete silence. It was so quiet that Leah and I both jumped when her phone rang. She went upstairs to answer her phone. I could hear bits and pieces of her conversation. Who was I to eavesdrop on her conversation? I'm the lying, cheating bastard and I'm the paranoid one. She came back downstairs 5 minutes later. She turned the TV off and sat down next to me again.

"That was Seth who called. He said that he had to work some overtime so he won't make it over here for dinner. I say that we skip dinner… and go right to the dessert," Leah whispered seductively.

"I'm actually hungry. I should start cooking," I replied. I saw the look of confusion and rejection on her face.

I quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. Leah was probably suspicious because I _never _refuse her sex. I just couldn't have sex with her, it wouldn't feel right. I took the chicken out of the freezer to thaw out. I was going to make a simple dinner; fried chicken and macaroni & cheese. Leah silently walked into the kitchen and asked if she could help me cook. I let her fry the chicken while I worked on the mac & cheese. Now was the perfect time to tell her, but my mouth wouldn't open. Maybe Embry was right… maybe I _shouldn't _tell her. No, that was the coward in me talking. I made my bed, now it's time for me to lie in it. Shit! That wasn't exactly the best quote for my mind to come up with. After we finished cooking, we made our plates and we sat down at the dinner table. I'm sure we looked like the perfect couple on the outside. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to man up and tell her.

"Baby, we need to talk," My voice was serious and Leah stopped eating.

"I _knew_ there was something bothering you. What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked softly and she caressed my hand.

I took a deep breath and I looked down at my plate. I wouldn't find the courage to say what I had to say if I looked her in the eyes. Leah was still caressing my hand and she lifted my head up, making me look at her. She got up from her place at the table and she sat in my lap She looked pained and truly concerned for me. She probably thought that there was something wrong with me, I'm sure she didn't know that I was going to break _her _heart. She lovingly touched my cheek and she kissed me gently. I pulled away from her kiss as the tears started falling from my eyes. Leah looked shocked; she'd never seen me cry before. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see straight and I started trembling. Leah wiped away some of my tears and she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Baby, please calm down. Everything is going to be fine. You can tell me anything, ok? We can work through whatever the problem is," She whispered as she kissed my tear stained cheeks.

"I got home late last night because I cheated on you with Emily," I choked out.

Leah's POV

I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I felt weak. Surely, I misheard Jacob. My fiancé Jacob did _not_ just confess to having sex with my cousin/maid of honor/bestfriend Emily. I didn't realize that I hadn't said a word since his confession. Jacob was just looking at me. His eyes were sad, sorry, pleading. He still had a few wet tears on his face. My mouth was very dry suddenly. I removed myself from Jacob's lap and I went back on my side of the table. I took a few sips of my lemonade and I looked at Jacob. I cleared my throat before addressing him.

"Would you like to explain what exactly happened?" I surprisingly kept my voice under control.

"Emily was really depressed yesterday because it was exactly three years after her divorce. She drank a lot so I offered to give her a ride home because I didn't trust her to drive. She was so desperate and so sad and she needed me… I didn't want to, but it was just so hard to refuse her," Jake told me.

"So you were just comforting her? You don't _love _her or anything?" I asked.

"Of course not! You're the _only _one that I love. Sleeping with Emily was a mistake. I honestly regret it," He managed to say as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Baby don't cry, it's ok. I just needed to know that you love me and still want to be with me," I said quietly.

"I don't want to be with anyone else. I'm so sorry," Jacob apologized and wiped the last of his tears.

"It's ok. I know that you love me and that it was an honest mistake. How about we act like it never happened?" I suggested and Jacob looked shocked.

"What? You mean you're not mad at me? You forgive me?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I have nothing to be mad at you for. I have nothing to forgive remember? In my mind you went out and got drunk with the boys all night," I explained.

I went over to kiss Jake on the cheek before I gathered our dirty dishes. He followed me by the sink and he wrapped his hands around my waist as I started making the dishwater. He kissed me on my neck and he murmured to me softly. He told me that Emily meant nothing to him. He told me that he didn't even kiss her. He kept chanting that he loved me and that he couldn't lose me. He was begging for me to forgive him. I turned around so that I was facing him and I kissed him passionately. After telling him that there was nothing to forgive, I told him to go upstairs and get some rest. He nodded and he went upstairs. After I finished cleaning the kitchen I poured myself a glass of red wine and I went into the living room to watch TV. I needed to be alone for a little bit, I wasn't ready to face Jacob yet. I had no idea what show I was watching, who starred in it or what it was about. My mind was a little occupied.

My mother used to always tell me that life was mostly about perception. I was never an overly optimistic person, but I had a nice general attitude about life. She used to always tell me when I go through a painful situation, not to focus on the pain. That's exactly what I was doing. I couldn't be hurt if I didn't acknowledge the pain. By treating the situation as if it's not a big deal, it won't be a big deal. Jacob and I can go on living life like we were. My relationship with Emily can stay the same. We can still laugh and hang out as if nothing ever happened. She will still help me plan my wedding and be extremely happy for me. We can still lean on each other for support. I wouldn't let a trivial mistake ruin my relationships. I finished my wine and turned the TV off since I wasn't paying an ounce of attention to it. I washed my wine glass, turned off all of the lights downstairs and I went to upstairs into my room.

I heard Jacob snoring and I didn't want to disturb him so I turned my bedside lamp on instead of the overhead light. I quietly undressed and I put on one of Jacob's shirts to sleep in. I was getting ready to lay down when I saw a box on my nightstand and a stick note on top of it. I recognized the box; it was the box that his watch came in. I opened the box before reading the note on top of it. His watch was in the box. It looked like it was never taken out, it was virtually untouched. It makes sense now. That's why he didn't want me to give him the watch in the first place; he felt extremely guilty. That's why he told me that I was too good for him. I put the top back on the box and I read the note. It said: I don't deserve this and I don't deserve you. I'm willing to part with the watch, but you I can't live without you. I'm sorrier than you will ever know. I love you so, so much. Please forgive me. I crumpled the note and I threw it in the small garbage can by my bed. It was going to be hard to act like this never happened if Jacob kept feeling the need to apologize. If I could forgive and forget, why couldn't he forgive himself and act like it never happened?

* * *

**A/N: Leah is obviously more affected by Jacob's confession than she is letting on.**

**The next chapter will be completely in Leah's POV.**

**The next chapter will be the first time that Leah sees Emily since the confession.**

**How do you think Leah will act when she sees Emily? **


	4. Chapter 3: Over It?

**A/N: This chapter will be completely in Leah's POV.**

**It takes place a few days after Jacob's confession.**

**The much anticipated Leah/Emily confrontation will also be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Over It?

Leah's POV

It had been a couple of days since Jacob confessed. I was dealing with it fairly well. Jacob wouldn't mention it and I tried my best to not think about it. There were a few times when I would find myself thinking about it. I just kept telling myself that it was a mistake and that it didn't mean anything to them. Emily was just vulnerable and she needed someone to be there for her. I hadn't seen Emily since I found out. Every time that I would call and ask to see her, she would make up some lame excuse about how busy she was. I wasn't going to push her though. She would talk to me when she was ready. Part of me wanted to tell my friends about this situation, but part of me didn't. All my friends would do is give me their opinions and tell me that I shouldn't be taking this so lightly. I sighed and I called the one person that I could always talk to; my mother. My mother lived down the street so I just asked her if she could come over because I had something important to talk to her about. Jacob was at work so I had the house completely to myself. I was looking at a magazine when my doorbell rang.

"It's not locked," I yelled and my mom walked through the door.

"Hello sweetie!" My mother Sue greeted me.

I put my magazine down and I hugged my mother tightly. I wasn't really a "huggy" person, so my mom knew that something was wrong when I didn't immediately let her go. I felt so comfortable and safe in my mom's arms and I didn't want to let her go. She stroked my hair and kissed me on my forehead when I finally released her. She sat next to me on the couch and she held my hand. I didn't really know what to say to her, I didn't know how to say it. My mom put Jake on _almost_ as high as a pedestal that I did, what would she think of the situation? I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding and I turned to look at my mother. She was smiling and still holding my hand. I smiled weakly at her in return.

"Has dad ever cheated on you?" I blurted out.

"Yes, it was sometime during the late '70s," She answered without hesitation.

"Were you upset? Why did you stay with him?" My questions wouldn't stop coming.

"Of course I was upset and I was hurt. I stayed with him because we were married and I loved him. I knew that he made a mistake and that he still loved me," Sue explained with a sigh.

"Did you know her or was she someone that you never met?" I probed.

"She was a bank teller. Let's just say… your father and I switched banks after the incident," My mom joked and I laughed half-heartedly; she picked up on this.

"I'm sure you didn't call me over to hear about my marriage, tell me what's bothering you," Her tone was soft and tender.

"Jacob cheated on me," I said really fast. My mom looked surprised.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. You don't have to tell me the details if you don't want to. I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say," She comforted and I nodded.

"He told me a few days ago. He completely broke down, I honestly felt bad for _him. _He cheated on me with Emily," My voice was void of emotion.

"Emily?" She asked incredulously.

"Emily," I repeated.

"Have you seen her since? What did she have to say for herself?" My mother was calm and her emotions were under control.

"Today at Jared's get together is going to be the first time that I see her. We haven't really talked much since it happened. Unless she talked to Jacob, she has no idea that I know," I told her.

"Are you ready to face her? How are you dealing with this? You don't seem like someone who just found out that her fiancé has been unfaithful with someone near and dear to her heart," She noted.

"I think that I'm ready to face her. I've come to terms with what they did and I've come to the conclusion that it really doesn't matter much. I know that they both love me and want me happy. I can't change what they did so what's the point in dwelling on it? I'm trying to act mature about this," My mother looked impressed at my explanation.

"Very mature indeed. I'm glad that you're not letting this negative situation overwhelm you. I'm glad that you're seeing the big picture. Jacob loves you so much Leah, the man worships the ground that you walk on, I'm glad that you're not giving that up because he made a mistake," Sue praised.

"I just needed to get everything off of my chest. I feel better knowing that I told someone. I'm also pleased that you don't think I'm crazy because of the way that I'm dealing with this," I sighed in content after I finished my sentence.

"You're seeing this situation with such a clear head. I am so proud of you. I'm not saying that you should let them completely off of the hook though, believe me when I say that I gave your father hell," She commented and we laughed.

"You always know exactly what to say and you're the best listener. What would I do without you?" I questioned rhetorically.

"It's my job to always be here to support you. I don't care how old you get, I will forever be here. I have to make some potato salad for Jared's little shindig, so I will talk to you later," Sue's voice was filled with such love.

"I will see you at Jared's and no one says shindig anymore, mom," I teased and we smiled.

I hugged my mom once more and I kissed her. I walked her to the door and I watched her leave. I felt so much better after talking to her. If my parents could overcome adversary, than so could Jacob and I. Knowing how much my parents love each other and how strong their marriage is, I felt more confident about my upcoming nuptials with Jacob. I continued to read my magazine and before I knew it, it was time to pick up Jacob from work. He wanted to go to Jared's right after he got off so he asked me to drive him to and pick him up from work. I grabbed the outfit he wanted to change into and I left the house. I couldn't drive in silence so I turned on the radio. "Does He Love You" by Reba McEntire and Linda Davis was playing. I sighed and quickly turned the radio, I _definitely _wasn't in the mood to hear that damn song. I turned to the R&B station and "Unfaithful" by Rihanna was on. I scoffed at the lyrics. I couldn't believe that I _actually _felt sorry for Rihanna in this song. I guess things were different now that I was on the other side. I turned the radio off and soon Jacob was getting in the car. He kissed me on my cheek and he told me that he loved me. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok sweetie? You seem a little…um… downcast?" Jacob observed.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," I told him. It wasn't a complete lie.

We drove to Jared's house in mostly silence. He knew that I was in no mood to talk so he didn't force the issue. Jacob grabbed his clothes and went to change when we got to Jared's. I decided that I wanted to speak to everyone. I nodded at Quil and Embry and they waved at me. I saw my niece Rachel and her grandmother Victoria, so I knew that Emily wasn't too far away. Jacob was going to be driving home because I needed a drink. Suddenly, I really didn't want to confront Emily anymore. I actually didn't really want to see her. I walked in the kitchen and opened Jared's refrigerator and I grabbed the first beer that I saw. I was still bent over when I felt someone grab my ass. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Edward Anthony Masen, if you don't get your damn hands off of me…" I trailed off as he removed his hands.

"Hello to you too," He said sarcastically.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked between sips of beer.

"Rachel wanted me to come so I did," He explained, but I barely paid him any mind.

"That's the only reason you're one of the guests invited to my wedding, but I don't want you bringing your bitch anywhere near my wedding!" I hissed as I gulped down the rest of the beer.

"Jesus, slow down on the drinks there Beerwater. Why do you have to talk about Bella like that? Why must you always call her names?" I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous questions.

"Because she had an affair with a married man, Edward. Do you not see a problem with that? Wait, I _don't _want to hear your answer to that," I opened another beer as I glared at Edward.

"You were never a ray of sunshine, but what's your problem now? What's got your panties in a bunch? I would be more than happy to unbunch those panties for you—" I hit him before he could finish his statement.

"You're such a dick. I didn't want you in high school and I sure as hell don't want you now. Bella's clearly half retarded if she actually wants to be with you. Good luck with her though. You know what they say. You can't turn a ho into a housewife," I replied before walking away.

I was a little lit after I had a few more beers. I felt a lot better now. I hadn't seen Jacob since I entered the house so I decided to go outside where mostly everyone was hanging out. I spotted Jake talking with Quil and Embry. There was plenty of food on the tables that were setup and I didn't realize that I hadn't had anything to eat all day. I probably should have wanted a full plate of food, but my eyes were glued to the homemade caramel cake that I'm pretty sure Jared's wife Kim made. I licked my lips as I walked toward the table. Someone tapped me on my shoulder as I was cutting my piece of cake. My grip on the knife tightened as I turned around. I was face to face with Emily and my grip on the knife did not falter for a few seconds. I sat the knife down when she started speaking.

"Hey Leah. I haven't seen you in a while, sorry that I've been so busy," Emily apologized in a false tone.

"Skank," I muttered.

"What was that Leah? I didn't hear you," Emily commented.

"I called you a skank. I know what you did with my soon-to-be husband!" I shrieked a little bit too loudly.

"Leah, I…I'm so sorry about—" I put my hand in her face to silence her.

"Jacob at least had the balls to tell me. You've just been avoiding me. How long were you going to avoid me? Forever? I've had to do shit for the wedding all by myself. Thanks for being a great bestfriend, cousin, and maid of honor!" I yelled right in her face and I noticed that everyone was looking at us.

"Leah, you're drunk. You need to calm down and we need to talk about this when you're sober," Emily's attempt to calm me down failed.

"I am a little drunk, but I'm not going to fuck Edward because of that! I could have fucked him too. Trust me when I say he _never_ stopped making passes and advances toward me, but I always turned him down because I love Jacob and I love you. I used to think that Edward was the lying, cheating, whore, but I see that you are too!" I snapped and everyone was stunned silent.

I willed myself not to cry. I would not be vulnerable and breakdown in front of Emily or anyone else. Emily tried to grab my hand, but I pushed her away. She looked into my eyes and I saw that she was crying. What in the hell was she crying for? I even surprised myself with my quickness as I slapped her across her face. I was so disgusted with her. I didn't take out any of my frustrations on Jacob, so Emily was taking the blame for everything at the moment. I was getting ready to slap her again when I felt someone grab my arm. I looked and I saw Jacob holding me. He was running his fingers through my hair and asking me to calm down. I _almost _closed my eyes and submitted to him. I tried to wiggle my way out of his embrace. I didn't need this right now. I couldn't take having his hands on me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like I was weightless. He took me in the house and sat me on one of the couches.

"Baby please try to relax and—" I cut Jake off abruptly.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be around you right now," My voice softened at the end of my tirade.

Jake kissed me on my forehead and he walked away, respecting my wishes. The tears started to flow rapidly as soon as he left. I was crying so hard that it hurt, it was hard to breathe. My breaths were coming out in ragged pants and I nearly jumped when I felt someone rubbing my back soothingly. I looked up and I saw my good friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. I didn't even know that they were here. Alice wiped my tears and she held me closely until my breathing was back to normal. Jasper gently massaged my shoulders and I finally stopped crying. They each grabbed one of my hands and helped me off of the couch. They both hugged me securely and sympathetically murmured their apologies.

"We should get you home," Jasper suggested and I shook my head.

"I _can't_ go home right now. Can I go to your place, please?" My voice was desperate.

"Of course you can come to our place, Leah," Alice's cheeriness made me smile slightly.

I was a little lightheaded and dizzy so they helped me walk to their car. I was laying down on their backseat my head started throbbing. I _definitely _had a little bit too much to drink. I was going to have the hangover from hell. I closed my eyes and I thought long and hard about everything that had just happened. I didn't anticipate telling Emily off like I did. I'm not even sure why I snapped. My blood just boiled when I saw her. I just felt this overwhelming sense of rage and jealousy. I was always slightly jealous of Emily. Because we were close in age we were always being compared. I was the smart one and Emily was the pretty one. It never bothered me that she got more attention from guys, because I had my wonderful, perfect Jacob. The only problem now was that she _had _Jacob as well. I was certainly pissed at Jacob, but I was more upset with Emily. Edward is a lying, cheating asshole but at least he doesn't try to hide it. Emily is just like him, but she acts like she's this completely innocent angel. At least I know what kind of person she is now. The car stopped and Jasper was pulling into the garage.

"I think you should take a shower, eat something and then go to bed," Alice recommended.

"I'm too tired to take a shower," I said as I got out of the car.

"Fine, you'll get in the tub and I'll clean you up," Alice said and I nodded.

Jasper unlocked the door and then he helped me up the steps. Alice took me upstairs to her room. She told me to undress as she went into her bathroom and started my bathwater. I took my bra off before taking my blouse off. I unbuttoned my jeans and I stepped out of them, sliding my panties down with them. Alice came in a few seconds later saying the water was warm. There was a little bit of water on the floor and I almost slipped. Alice held me upright so I didn't fall and we both started to laugh. It was the first time that I'd actually laughed since Jacob confessed. I tested the water and it was perfect; it was nice and warm how I like it. The warm water and bubbles felt really good on my skin. Alice started to run the washcloth gently over my body and I moaned in contentment.

"You're really good at this," I complimented.

"Thanks. So… do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked timidly.

"No, but I probably need to. A few days ago marked the three year anniversary of Edward leaving Emily and she was apparently very upset and very drunk. Jacob took her home and they had sex," I tried to sound strong, but my voice cracked.

"I can't believe that they would do something like that…especially so close to the wedding," She remarked as she continued washing my body.

"I didn't freak out at first. I didn't really freak out until this afternoon. Jake and Emily are so important to me; I don't want to lose them," My voice was low and barely above a whisper.

"You may not want to lose them, but if it's not healthy for them to be in your life, you need to cut them loose," Alice advised.

"I think I'm just so overwhelmed and not thinking with a clear head right now. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning," I didn't sound as hopeful as I wanted to.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Alright, you can wash your own vagina," Alice and I both smiled at her comment.

After my bath was over, I walked downstairs with Alice. Jasper had just finished making some shrimp stir-fry and he fixed my plate for me. I thanked him and I ate in silence. It was going to be a very long night. My headache worsened after I finished eating. I kissed, hugged, and thanked Alice and Jasper for everything. I turned the TV off and all of the lights in the living room as I laid down on their couch. I hardly ever slept in complete darkness, but it seemed to fit how I felt. I had a dull ache in my chest and I prayed that it would be gone by morning. I wasn't one to hold a grudge or to extract revenge. Jacob and Emily love me and they made a mistake. I could forgive them and still love them. My mom forgave my dad and their marriage is as good as ever. I could acknowledge the pain, deal with it, and heal. I can completely put it behind me and be over it. _I will be over it someday, right? _My conscience asked me.

* * *

**A/N: Random piece of information. I got the bank teller idea from Dolly Parton's song "Jolene" I heard that the song was apparently about a bank teller that had it out for her husband.**

**I hope you enjoyed meeting Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett will be making an appearance soon.**

**This is just the beginning of Leah coming completely unraveled.**

**Leah will tell Jacob everything that she's feeling and it will cause tension within their relationship. **

**There will be a bit of Jacob POV in the next chapter as well. **


	5. Chapter 4: Thinking Of Her

**A/N: This chapter will start in Jacob's POV, there will be a brief section in Leah's POV and it will end in her POV. **

**This chapter is my combined ideas of my original chapters 4 and 5.**

**This chapter is essentially the beginning of the end.**

**This chapter mostly deals with how Jacob and Leah's relationship changes because Leah doesn't think she can get over it.**

**This chapter also focuses on the development of Leah's breakdown.**

**This chapter contains a lemon. **

**I'm also sorry that this took so long. I've had it rough the last week or so. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Thinking Of Her

Jacob's POV

I was slightly worried, but _not _surprised that Leah didn't come home last night. She told me point blank that she didn't want to be around me so I respected her wishes. I did want to call her though to make sure that she was safe, but I figured that would do more harm than good. I also really needed to talk to Emily. She had no idea that I told Leah what we did and she was ambushed. Emily and I had a lot that we needed to discuss about Leah. I had to make sure that we were both on the same page. I had to make sure Emily understood that having sex was a mistake and that it will _never _happen again. I dialed Emily's number and finally someone picked up after the phone rang for what seemed like forever.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Hey Rachel sweetie, it's Jacob. Is your moth—" I was cut off by the _click _of the phone hanging up.

I stared at the phone in disbelief. I completely forgot that Rachel witnessed the confrontation between her mother and Leah. Rachel and Leah are pretty close. I'm sure she's royally pissed that her mother and I hurt her. She probably also thinks that her mother is a hypocrite and probably lost all respect for her. Rachel was very mature for someone her age. She grieved when her father left her, but she didn't let it overwhelm her, she handled it better and healthier than Emily did. She really pitied her mother and disliked her father for a while. She probably thinks that her mother is just as bad as her father if not worse. The sound of the phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts and to the present. I answered the phone without looking at the I.D.

"Hello?" My voice was flat.

"It's Emily. I'm so sorry that Rachel hung up on you, she knows better than that. Is something wrong?" Emily sounded frantic.

"We just need to talk so I was wondering if you could come over here. Leah's not here, she didn't come home last night," I added in case she was apprehensive about seeing Leah.

"Give me about 20 minutes. I'm taking Rachel to Edward's," Emily announced.

"Ok, I'll see you soon," I said before hanging up.

I made myself a quick bowl of cereal and sat in the kitchen. I prayed that Leah would come back eventually. I kept telling myself that she would come back when she was ready. I kept telling myself that she just needed her space and she needed to clear her head. Every second without her was pure agony. Every second not knowing our fate was killing me; not knowing if our days together were numbered. I quickly dismissed those negative thoughts. The doorbell rang 5 minutes later and I was confused. Leah wouldn't need to knock and it was a bit too early for Emily. I opened the door and there stood Emily; she looked a mess. It looked like she'd been crying and her hair was all over the place. A few tears fell down her face and I wanted to scream. She looked just as desperate as she did on that faithful day that changed our lives. She moved close to me like she was going to hug me, but she slapped me instead.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Why did you tell her?" She yelled at me.

"Why did you decide to act like a coward?" I retorted.

"I was trying to help all of us. Leah wouldn't have been hurt had you not told her. Haven't you ever heard the saying ignorance is bliss?" She barked.

"I had to tell her. Quil and Embry knew, they said they wouldn't have told her but what if they did? She would have been even more pissed at us for not telling her ourselves. It doesn't matter why I told anyway; I did so now we have to deal with the consequences," I tried to calm both of us down.

"She clearly hates us. Well she at least hates _me_. Leah is so stubborn, I don't see her forgiving us and giving us a clean slate," Emily stated.

"You're saying that you don't think that she'll forgive us? I know that Leah's mad, hurt, and pissed, but would she really do that? I don't think she's that impulsive," I countered.

"You clearly don't know my cousin. Leah may have been drunk yesterday, but she meant everything that she said. It's going to take a lot to fix this," She admitted and I nodded.

"We just have to make her see that we won't let this come between us. I don't love her any less because I slept with you. You're still happy for her, you still love her, and you're still going to be her maid of honor," I explained.

"I agree, we—"

She was interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock. We both turned our attention toward the front door. Leah walked in and there was no expression on her face. She looked at me and was headed up the stairs…until she laid her eyes on Emily. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were darkening from the rage. She glared at Emily and she glared at me. She then did the last thing that I expected her to do…she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile; it was more of a sarcastic smile. She then started to laugh and Emily and I shot each other puzzling glances. Had Leah started losing her mind? Was she drunk? She was definitely _not _acting like herself. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs like nothing was wrong.

"Your clothes are still on and neat so I can guess that you two weren't having a round two," She commented with no emotion in her tone.

"Of course we weren't. We were just talking—" I stopped talking as Leah got off of the couch and approached me.

"I believe that you two were just talking. You don't have to explain yourself to me baby," She said in _almost_ a sweet tone.

"Leah, I—" Leah's death glare halted Emily's sentence.

"I was doing just fine ignoring you. I don't want you calling either one of us, I don't want you over here, and I don't want to see you anymore. I want you to do your part of the wedding planning…alone. Do you understand that, Emily?" Leah asked rhetorically, but Emily nodded anyway.

"As soon as this wedding is over and done with… so are we, Emily. Now get the fuck out of my house!" Emily flinched at Leah's tone, but she made her way toward the door and she left.

"Baby, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" I questioned.

"Harsh? Are you taking that bitch's side? Ugh! I knew it! It wasn't just a onetime thing, you actually do feel _something _for her," Leah accused.

"No! That's not true and you know it. I just know that Emily and I are very sorry and we regret what we did. I invited her over to talk and we were discussing how to make things up to you. I just don't think you should have treated her that way," Leah scoffed at my explanation.

"You've had a thing for her since before we met. I always put it in the back of my mind; you picked me instead of her so it never bothered me. I never thought that it was a problem, but I was wrong. It's obviously a huge problem! You finally got to sleep with your dream girl. Tell me, how was it? Did it live up to your expectations? Is she a better fuck than I am, Jacob?" Leah hissed and she was right in my face.

"My attraction to her was brief and strictly physical. I stopped feeling anything for her after we started dating, you have to believe me," I was desperate, pleading even.

"You didn't answer my question. I said is she a better fuck than I am? Did you enjoy plunging into her tight pussy? Is it all that you can think about? When you're hard, do you hear her voice moaning your name?" Leah continued to taunt me.

"No! I want you, I love you. I didn't kiss her and I barely looked into her eyes while we were having sex. I want and I need you. You caused _this_," I explained, putting her hand on my erection.

"You're mine Jacob Christopher Black. I want you to remember that. I don't want you looking at other girls; I don't want you thinking about other girls, I want you to realize that I am all that you will ever need. Every single part of you belongs to me. Do I make myself clear?" Leah squeezed my erection as she asked her question.

"Yes," I grunted out.

Leah kissed me passionately as she continued rubbing me through my jeans. Leah moved her kisses to my neck and I moaned. She took my shirt off and she pushed me down on the couch. She straddled me and she ran her hands up and down my chest. I kissed her softly before I pulled her dress over her head. Much to my surprise (and my liking) she wasn't wearing any undergarments. The sight of Leah naked was the most exquisite thing in the world. I kissed her feverishly and I started teasing her nipples, she cried out into my mouth. She removed herself from my lap and she kneeled down in front of me. She got rid of my pants and boxers in a hurry. She started stroking me and she was getting ready to place my dick in her mouth when I stopped her.

"Baby, no. You don't have to do that," I said and Leah raised her eyebrow at me.

"You're refusing a blowjob? Am I really that bad?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. I just want to service you sweetheart," I explained.

We switched positions. She was on the couch and I was in between her legs. I rubbed her thighs gently and I planted kisses in between her thighs and she moaned in annoyance. She begged me to stop teasing her. I sucked on two of my fingers before I slowly entered her. She moaned at the intrusion. I moved my fingers at a leisurely pace until I found her g-spot. She thrust her hips upward and cried out from the pleasure. I continued to massage her g-spot as my tongue found her clit. I licked around her clitoral hood, I flicked my tongue across her clit and I lightly licked it. She wanted more. I started swiftly rubbing her g-spot and I sucked on her clit, making sure to use my teeth timidly. She started fucking my hand and riding my face as her moans continued to grow.

"Jake! I'm so close. Don't stop!" She breathlessly yelled.

Her announcement made me work harder. My fingers moved faster and I knew exactly what I needed to do to get her to reach her peak. I pulled her clitoral hood back and I sucked on her exposed clit; she came immediately. I eagerly tasted her juices and she kept releasing into my mouth. I continued liking, sucking, and cleaning her until she pushed my head away asking me to stop. I gave her a few minutes to come down from her orgasm before I plunged inside of her. She gave me the ok and I easily slid inside of her since she was still wet. I closed my eyes and bit my lip at the sensation of being inside of her. She pulled me closer and deeper inside of her. The sound of her moaning and in ecstasy was the most beautiful sound in the world. _She _is where I belong; this is the woman for me, the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I kissed her passionately as I continued thrusting, Leah moaned into my mouth as I hit her sweet spot again. I started kissing, licking, and sucking on the sensitive flesh of her neck. She was so close as was I.

"I love you so much, Leah," I said between moans.

Leah's POV

Emily? Did he just call out her name? Did he just say that he loved _her_? My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was freezing all of a sudden even though I was sweating. I pushed Jacob off of me with what little strength I had. What the hell was going on? Something wasn't right. The pain is so intense that I don't think that I can get over it. The pain in my chest was so severe that it felt like I was dying. Jacob moved my hair out of my face and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I looked at him and I saw that he looked extremely concerned. I tried to push him away again, but he didn't budge this time. He just loosely held one of my wrists and looked at me, confused.

"Baby, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong," Jacob insisted.

"You…know…what's…wrong. You…just…said…that…you…love…Emily," I managed to get out in between uneven breaths.

"What? No, I didn't. I didn't even mention her name," He explained but it didn't register with me.

My symptoms weren't going away, they were actually getting worse. I was so cold that I was shaking from the chills and the pain in my chest was still brutal. I was feeling dizzy, nauseous, and it felt like I was being choked. I wasn't in control of my body anymore, or at least it felt that way. The nausea was so strong and I couldn't stop my body from reacting. I crawled to the other end of the couch and I vomited. Jacob was right by my side, rubbing my back and telling me that everything was going to be ok. I tried to calm myself down, but the choking sensation was too strong. I placed my hands around my neck and Jake quickly removed my hands. He was looking at me like I had gone completely insane.

"What are you doing sweetie? What's going on?" The worry in his tone was evident.

"I was trying to remove the hands that were choking me. Please make it stop," I begged and it was the last thing I said before death overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update.**

**Also, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with Leah's little "episode". She's not dying; she just thinks that she is. **

**This chapter didn't go at all as planned and it's honestly not my favorite chapter.**

**I will also be wrapping up this story very soon; I don't want this story to drag out for too long.**

**Rosalie and Emmett will enter next chapter.**

**I'm also going to have more Rachel in the next chapter. **

**Since I'm not satisfied with this chapter, I will try to work extra hard to make the next chapter a lot better. **


	6. Chapter 5: To Marry Or Not To Marry?

**A/N: This chapter is entirely in Leah's POV**

**Rosalie and Emmett will be in this chapter.**

**Rachel will be more involved in this chapter as well.**

**There will probably only be one more chapter after this one plus the epilogue. **

**I'm sorry that it took me a while for this chapter.**

**The story took on a different route and that was the main reason for the delay.**

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: To Marry Or Not To Marry?

Leah's POV

It's been two weeks since I had my panic attack/nervous breakdown. I was prescribed some medicine and I was instructed to take it easy. I didn't want to take it easy, I wanted to focus on planning my wedding, but my mom stepped in. Much to my chagrin, she made me work with Emily. The only good thing about seeing Emily more, is that I get to bond with Rachel. Speaking of Rachel, she was currently with me. We were trying on our dresses for the wedding. We were standing right next to each other and staring at ourselves in the full length mirrors.

"What do you think, Rachel?" I asked as I twirled around in my dress.

"I think you look gorgeous, but why are you wearing it?" Rachel's voice was soft.

"I have to make sure that it fits and that all of the alterations are correct—" Rachel put her hand over my mouth to silence me.

"That's _not_ what I meant. I mean why are you still marrying Jacob? My mom said that the stress of the wedding is what gave you the panic attack, but I know that's not true. You're really hurt by what Jake and my mom did to you," She looked at me expectantly after she finished talking.

"I say we get out of these dresses and eat before we have a heart to heart, ok?" I suggested and she nodded.

* * *

There was a McDonald's not too far from the bridal shop so that's where we went. After we ordered and got our food we found a booth to sit in. We ate in silence and I couldn't get Rachel's question out of my head. It's not that I hadn't asked myself that same question, it's just that she was the only other person who agreed with me. My mother kept telling me that the pain would lessen and that I should "stand by my man". I wanted to tell her that the year wasn't 1968 and that my name wasn't Tammy Wynette. Somehow, I knew that everyone was right though. I would get over this situation and I _will _marry Jacob. I just have to keep telling myself that until I can fully believe it.

"I am very hurt by what your mom and Jacob did. Everyone is telling me that it will get easier and I believe them. I love Jacob so much, I think he learned from his mistake and I think we can both put the incident behind us," I tried my best to sound convincing.

"I'm not comparing Jacob to my dad, but what both of them did was wrong. You saw what my mom went through after what he did to her; I don't think she'll _ever _get over it. I think the pain was worse because of me and because they were already married. I don't want you to end up like my mom and I think you will if you agree to marry Jacob," Rachel explained.

"How are you such a mature 11 year old? I can totally understand where you're coming from. I can also understand how this is affecting you. You're absolutely correct when you say that Jacob isn't Edward. While the situations are similar, I think that they are very different," I half-heartedly defended my fiancé.

"I just don't want you to end up like my mom. You deserve the best and I just want you to be happy. I can tell you're not happy and I don't think you'd be happy magically if you go through with the marriage. It's not too late, if you're at the altar and you change your mind, it's _still _not too late, Leah," Rachel urged.

"I'm beyond confused Rachel. This is not an easy situation. Part of me doesn't think that I'll forgive them and part of me prays that I will. Which one of your parents is picking you up?" I asked, desperate for a subject change.

"My dad, my mom is sick," Rachel informed me.

"Sick how?" I asked, just _slightly _worried.

"She's been really tired and really lazy, she gets sick every morning, she's been complaining of headaches and backaches, she's been going to the bathroom a lot, and she's been eating the weirdest food. She put sour cream on her hotdogs yesterday," I nearly choked on my drink when she finished explaining.

"Can you do me a favor sweetie? Call your father and tell him that I'm dropping you off and that I need to talk to him," I took a deep breath and maintained my composure as I talked to Rachel.

* * *

I was going about 15 miles above the speed limit, trying to hurry to get to Edward's house. There's something that I never thought would happen; I'd be in a rush to see Edward. I probably would have been driving faster had Rachel not been in the car with me. I slowed down when I noticed the look of horror on her face. I made it to Edward's about 20 minutes before I would've had I been driving like a normal person. Edward was sitting on the porch when I pulled into his driveway. Rachel greeted him by hugging and kissing him. I hugged and kissed her and told her that I would see her later. I waited until she was in the house before I turned my attention toward Edward. I sighed and I sat down in the chair next to him.

"When is the last time that you and Emily had sex?" I whispered.

"Why do you need to know that?" He snapped.

"You know that I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't important. Can you just please answer the question?" I softened my voice to let him know that I was genuine.

"About 3 months ago. Before you say anything about how wrong—" I cut him off.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I was staring directly into his eyes as I interrogated him.

"I'm positive, why is this information relevant?" Edward asked curiously.

"Rachel told me that Emily was sick and I asked her sick how. The symptoms she described are symptoms of pregnancy, Edward," My voice cracked at the end.

"You think that she's pregnant with…" He trailed off and pulled my trembling form closer to him.

"She…has…to…be…pregnant…with…_his_…child," I choked out between tears.

"There could be some _other_ explanation. Maybe she's not pregnant or maybe she had a one night stand or something," Edward tried to make me feel better, but I shook my head.

"I can feel it, Edward. She's carrying Jacob's baby," I started to sob as I finished my sentence.

"Calm down Leah, you don't want to have another panic attack. Take deep breaths and try to relax, ok?" He soothed and he rubbed my back.

"I have to go talk to her!" I snarled.

"I'm not letting you leave until you calm down. Rachel would be really upset if you killed her mother, remember that," Edward half joked.

"I just need confirmation, it's going to eat me up inside if I don't know for sure. I won't her hurt… _too _much," I commented.

A comfortable silence surrounded us. I didn't want to leave just yet because I really did need to cool off or I might seriously hurt Emily and her unborn child. It wasn't just Emily's unborn child, it was also _Jacob's_. That thought made me cry hysterically. Edward wiped my tears and he held me tightly. I never thought of Edward as one to comfort someone, but he was all that I had at the moment. He kissed me on my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. I brushed my clothes off and I got up 5 minutes later. I tried to get up, but Edward gently grabbed me by my arm.

"Leah, wait," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think he's stupid for cheating on you and that he doesn't deserve you. He had a thing for Emily before you two met; well I've had a thing for you since I first laid eyes on you Leah Clearwater. I wanted you, but I knew that I wasn't worthy of you so I settled for Emily. Don't be like me and settle. You're a good person and you're going to find the person that is deserving of you; that person is _not _Jacob," Edward stated.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for telling me that and for consoling me," I gave him a slight smile and I waved before getting into my car.

* * *

I turned the radio up a lot louder than I would normally. I didn't feel like thinking, I didn't feel like feeling, I just wanted to confront Emily, find out the truth and see what happened from there. How the hell did my life turn upside down? I was happy and life was perfect until it wasn't anymore. My relationship fell apart seemingly overnight. I took a few deep breaths and sighed as I pulled into Emily's driveway. I got out of my car and I rung the doorbell. I heard Emily say that she was coming in a minute. She opened the door and saying she looked bad was an understatement; she looked sick as a dog. She also looked very shocked to see me. I kindly asked her if I could come in and she reluctantly said yes.

"Is everything ok? Is there something wrong with Rachel?" She asked frantically.

"No, she's fine. I just dropped her off at Edward's. I actually came because I need to talk to you," I calmly explained.

"Ok. Well I hope that everything is alright," Emily commented and my calm façade was gone.

"That's why I'm here. I need to know if everything _is_ alright," My voice was rough.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're insinuating," Emily's innocent demeanor didn't falter.

"I need to know if you're carrying my fiancé's baby!" I yelled and Emily flinched.

"What? Why would you think that?" Emily asked not looking directly at me.

"Rachel was describing to me how sick you were and she described pregnancy symptoms. I asked Edward when the last time you two had sex and he said 3 months ago. If you were carrying Edward's baby you'd probably be showing right now and that's not the case," I shouted at her.

"If you will calm down we can talk about this," Her attempt to calm me failed miserably.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just need to hear you say it. I need you to confirm what I already know!" I was hysterical.

"It's his baby, Leah and I'm so—" I put my hands up to silence her.

"I hope you get a good look at me because we're officially through. If I decide to still marry Jacob, I will do it _without_ a maid of honor or find someone else. I will of course always be here for Rachel, but I'm completely done with you Emily Miranda Masen. I used to feel sorry for you because of what Edward did to you, but now I think that you got _exactly_ what you deserved," I spat.

"Leah, please—" I cut off Emily's plead.

"There's absolutely nothing that you can say or do. The damage has been done and I hope that you have a happy life," I remarked before I left.

* * *

I was beyond glad that Jacob was staying with Quil and Claire because I _really _didn't want to see him at the moment. The last few hours of my day were so exhausting that I just wanted to take a nap. I parked my car in the garage and I walked into the house. I didn't feel like going upstairs so I grabbed a comforter and pillow from the closet and I laid down on the couch. I was sleeping well until the sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I glanced at the clock and it was 4:00 in the fucking morning! I was wondering who would call me at such an hour, but I looked at my caller ID and it all made sense. I picked up the phone and I heard the familiar voice of my good friend Rosalie before I could even say hello.

"A girl starts planning her wedding and she doesn't even remember her friend who's on another continent. I called your mom and she told me that you had a damn panic attack, why am I hearing about this like 2 weeks later, Leah? What the hell is going on with you?" Rosalie rambled.

"First thing is you _are _on another continent and you're currently 16 hours ahead of me in time, it's 4 in the damn morning, Rose! I didn't tell you about the panic attack because you're God knows how many miles away and I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine now," I tried to sound confident, but Rose wasn't fooled.

"You still are the worst liar, Leah. I knew that something was up because you haven't called me in a few months. I know that I'm in Tokyo, but I'm always going to be here for you. Tell Rosie what's wrong," Rosalie softened her voice and I smiled.

"I don't know where to begin. Oh, I need a new maid of honor," I stated flatly.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong with Emily?" Rosalie's tone was heavy with concern.

"She slept with Jacob," I blurted out.

"Oh hell no! I am going to take the first flight that leaves out tomorrow and come kick her _and _Jacob's ass. Well Jacob's big, Emmett wouldn't mind handling him—" I had to stop Rosalie from talking or she'd _never _stop.

"Rosalie, no! It's always been your dream to be a fashion designer in Tokyo and it's finally coming true. I'll be alright, you stay there, ok?" I used my soft tone that always worked on Rose.

"You may be alright one day, but you're not now and you need me. You were supposed to have two maids of honor; me and Emily. I feel like my dream is taking me away from the people that I love. I really hate that I can't be there for you," Rosalie's voice was sad.

"You have to make sacrifices when you decide to follow your dreams and it's ok. I will come and visit you sometime. I'm not even sure there's going to be a wedding so…" I trailed off.

"Since you don't want me leaving, I'll send Emmett. It'll take him about a day and a half to get there, but it's better than nothing. He's not a true substitute for me, but he will do. He really wants to see you anyway so it's perfect," Rosalie told me.

"I can't win an argument with you, so fine. You can put Emmett on a plane to come see me," I gave in.

"He's going to be so excited when he gets back. He went to go get us some dinner so he's not here right now. You can call me whenever you need to, ok?"Her voice was gentle.

"I will. I miss you so much. I love you Rosalie," I tried not to cry.

"I miss you too and you love that I love you, you're like a sister to me. If you need to get away for a while there's plenty of space here," She suggested.

"I would probably go to California if I needed to get away, going to Tokyo sounds a bit extreme," I pointed out.

"You're just scared that you'll fall in love with the city like Emmett and I have and never want to leave," Rose taunted.

"That too. I really do think that I will be ok though," I replied.

"I hope so. I'm sorry for waking you up though, I will talk to you soon and I love you very much. Go back to sleep," Rosalie used her motherly tone and we both laughed.

"Ok, mom, I'll do as you say," I countered and we both laughed before hanging up.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Emmett's plane would be landing soon. I offered him a ride, but being the gentleman that he is, he declined. I was making some stir-fry for lunch because I figured that he'd be hungry. There was never really a time when Emmett _wasn't _hungry. The stir-fry was simmering when a boisterous knock on the door made me jump slightly. I yelled that it was open and Emmett soon walked in. I ran like a little girl and I leaped into his arms. He kissed me on my nose and he spun me around like I was 6 years old.

"Lee Lee! It's been too long!" He exclaimed as he put me down.

"I know! I've missed you so much. How are you and Rosalie?" I asked as I took his jacket and hung it up for him.

"Great. She's happy that her dreams are finally coming true and you know that makes me happy. I'm also going to be a father soon!" Emmett's announcement made me gasp.

"What? Are you serious? I thought that Rose couldn't have children. They told her when she was 21 that she was infertile," I informed him, still shocked.

"I know, I was there. I'm not sure how it happened but she's definitely pregnant. She's even showing a little. She's never looked more beautiful to me," Emmett gushed.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Rose told me when we were 12 that she was going to be a fashion designer and have a family. I guess 12 years later her prediction came true," I told him.

"It's too bad we don't all get a happy ending. She told me about the situation with Emily and Jacob and I'm really sorry. You must want to talk about it," He sympathized.

"Actually, I want to eat and I'm sure that you're hungry as well," I quickly changed the subject.

He sat down across from me at the table and I fixed his plate for him. We ate in silence for a few minutes. It took Emmett all of 2 minutes and 12 seconds to devour his food. He collected my plate and glass when I was done and he washed our dishes. Once he was finished he followed me into the living room and sat down next to me on the couch. I was pretty glad that Rosalie told him what happened so I wouldn't have to go into great detail about what happened. I started to cry and he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"You need to let it out. Let go of all of your anger and your pain, get it out of your system," Emmett encouraged.

"I didn't even tell Rosalie the worst part," I whispered.

"What's the worst part, sweetheart?" He questioned.

"That bitch is pregnant with his child!" I shrieked.

"Wow! What are you going to do?" Emmett wondered.

"I already 'broke up' with Emily and I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about Jacob," I answered.

"It's not really fair of you to cut Emily from your life and still entertain the idea of marrying Jacob," He scolded.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped.

"It's like you're blaming Emily for everything and it takes two to tango, Leah. If you blame Emily and _only _'forgive' Jacob, then you're not truly forgiving Jacob," Emmett pointed out and I groaned.

"I know you're right. It was just easier for me to cut ties with Emily. To think about doing the same thing to Jacob tears me up inside, it's literally painful," I tried to explain to him.

"But you're not over it Leah and you're going to end up hurting not only yourself but Jacob in the long run if you marry him. You'll never be able to look at him without thinking about her and seeing her. Is it really fair of him to continually try his best to make things up to you and you know that no matter what he does, his attempts will be futile?" Emmett reprimanded me.

"Damn you, Emmett McCarty! You really are a lot smarter than you look. You're absolutely right, but I'm not sure that I have the will to do what I need to do," I looked at the ground as I made my statement.

"I know that it's not fair; I'm attractive, nice, and smart. I will stay here with you until you feel that you're ready to tell Jake, ok. I will be your support and your strength," Emmett's comment made me smile.

"Thanks Emmett. I really needed to hear that," I responded.

* * *

I had a lot to think about. Everyone who has given me advice about the situation has made valid points. I was never really one to be selfish, but now was the time to be selfish. I had to think about my feelings and what I wanted. I had to think about what was going to be best for me in the long run. I of course couldn't _stop _myself from thinking about what would benefit Jacob the most in the long run as well. To marry or not to marry? The question kept repeating itself in my mind. It was the hardest question that I'd ever had to answer. Emmett's words were also playing over and over in my head; _but you're not over it Leah and you're going to end up hurting not only yourself but Jacob in the long run if you marry him. You'll never be able to look at him without thinking about her and seeing her. Is it really fair of him to continually try his best to make things up to you and you know that no matter what he does, his attempts will be futile?_

Emmett made such a great point. Although Jacob hurt me, I didn't want to do the same thing to him. I wanted him to be happy and make someone else happy even if it couldn't be me. I also deserve to be happy. I couldn't be content knowing that Jacob was miserable and I couldn't be happy if all I felt when I looked at Jacob was resentment. Thank God that I have Emmett here to help me do what needs to be done. Thank God that Emmett is here to help me answer the question that has been stuck in my head; to marry or not to marry? As much as it pains me to answer the question, the answer is simple and it's crystal clear; _not _to marry. It's in _our _best interest that I call the wedding off. Now that I've admitted it to myself, the hard part is going to be telling Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't go exactly as planned (Having Emily pregnant with Jacob's baby was not what I had originally planned for this chapter, but I think that it worked out) but I'm definitely pleased with the outcome.**

**I really liked this chapter and I'm excited for the next chapter.**

**Next chapter will be in Leah's POV, but I of course have to write in Jacob's POV too. **

**I hope you enjoyed Rachel, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Writing them is what made this chapter such a joy. **

**Speaking of Edward… maybe there will be some LeahxEdward in the future? *Coughs* Epilogue *Coughs***

***Winks* Maybe, maybe not.**


	7. Chapter 6: Say Goodbye

**A/N**: **This chapter starts in Leah's POV but it ends in Jacob's POV**

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**This chapter is the end of Leah and Jacob's relationship (I'm pretty sure that you all could figure that out though).**

**There will be more Rachel, Edward, and Emmett in this chapter as well. **

**I tried to get this out before Tuesday or by early Tuesday morning because I'm going to be busy for the next week or so. **

**I'm going to be moving on the 24****th**** of this month, so I will try really hard to get the epilogue posted before then. Cross your fingers! **

**If I don't get the epilogue out before then, I'll at least be able to work on it during the 16 plus hour drive home. **

**Warning: You may need a box of Kleenex for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Say Goodbye

Leah's POV

Emmett has been staying with me for two days and I hadn't seen Jacob. I think that it's bittersweet that I hadn't seen Jacob. It's a good thing because I'm really not looking forward to breaking up with him. However, it's a bad thing because I really do need to tell him everything. Currently, I'm with Rachel, Edward, and Emmett at Edward's house. We're watching some strange movie about vampires that Rachel picked for us to watch. The doorbell rung and Edward went to answer it; it was the pizza man with our pizza. Edward brought the 3 pizza boxes into his living room; Emmett of course ordered himself a whole pizza _plus_ an order of spicy wings. I went into the kitchen to get a paper towel when my phone started to ring.

"Rachel, can you answer that for me?" I asked her kindly.

"Hello? Yes, hold on," I heard Rachel say into my phone.

"It's _him,_" Rachel said in a disgusted tone.

I wiped my hands clean and I took the phone from Rachel. I put the phone to my ear and all eyes were on me. I rolled my eyes and I decided to go outside on the porch for some more privacy. I sighed because I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to Jacob. I just knew that what I had to say needed to be said in person and not over the phone. Our relationship was worth at least that. Jacob was talking, but I really wasn't paying attention and I decided to cut him off. I cleared my throat and I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Jake, I need you to do me a favor," I told him.

"Anything," Jake answered automatically.

"We really need to talk…in person. Can you come over tomorrow afternoon?" I nervously asked him.

"Is 2:30 fine with you?" He questioned.

"2:30 is perfect. I'll see you then," I softly said to him.

"I can't wait to see you. I haven't seen your face or heard your voice in a while and I thought I was going to go insane. I miss you like crazy, Leah," Jacob told me and I closed my eyes.

"I have to go Jake, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" My eyes were still closed as I spoke.

"Ok, I love you Leah," Jake whispered.

"I love you too," I returned his sentiment.

I hung up the phone and I closed my eyes tightly, willing the tears not to fall. At 2:30 tomorrow I was going to have to tell the only man I've ever loved that it's over. I had to say goodbye to the man that I thought was my prince charming. I thought that we'd be together forever, so I never thought about how my life would be without him. The thought of being without him hurt like nothing I had ever felt before, but it was simply something that I had to deal with. I opened my eyes when I felt a presence beside me; Edward had joined me on his porch.

"I can't imagine what you're going through. You're a lot stronger than I am," Edward's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" I was bewildered.

"You probably don't believe me, but I really did love Emily. Part of me still loves her and that's why breaking up with her was so hard. I took the coward way out; I couldn't tell her to her face so I wrote her a letter," Edward elaborated.

"Jacob told me that he cheated on me face to face so I think it's only fair that I break up with him in person, it's not necessarily me being brave," I argued.

"It is you being brave and strong. I would be beyond lucky if I found someone that loves and adores me like you do Jacob. Jacob is your whole world, you love him more than you love anything and you're going to break up with him; that's you being incredibly strong," He countered.

"I'm more worried about how I'm going to feel afterward, you know? I really feel like I'm going to break down and that I won't be able to handle it," I admitted.

"You won't break down. You have friends and family that are going to help you get through it. Speaking of family, how come Seth hasn't killed Jacob?" His question lightened the mood.

"I begged him not to. It's getting late and I have a lot to think about so I'm going to go home," I announced and Edward nodded.

"If you ever want to talk or if you need anything, you know that I'm here for you," He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," I stated with a smile.

"I kind of did something that you told me to do," Edward proclaimed.

"You dumped that whore of a girlfriend, Bella?" I half joked.

"That's exactly what I did. You're ridding yourself of the poison in your life by leaving Jacob, so I pretty much did the same thing with Bella," He explained.

"You've come a long way, Edward Masen. It's funny that I hated you until a few days ago," I shook my head and looked at Edward.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss since you don't hate me anymore?" He asked and he was serious.

"I'll give you a goodbye hug and a kiss on the cheek," I offered.

Edward stepped closer to me and he pulled me flush against him. My hands were around his neck and his were resting on my lower back. He leaned down and I turned my cheek toward him to let him know that I really only wanted a kiss on the cheek. He kissed me softly on the cheek and his hands moved lower and he was gripping my ass through my almost too tight jeans. I threw my head back from the sudden sensation. My neck was now exposed to him and he kissed and licked my sensitive flesh. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. Edward and I stopped dead in our tracks when we heard someone clearing their throat. We looked to see Emmett standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"Emmett, it's uh… not what it looks like. Are you um… ready to go?" I stammered.

"Yea, I'll be in your car," Emmett's tone was suspicious.

"Ok. I'm going to go say goodbye to Rachel," I said quickly and Emmett walked toward my car.

"I'm not sure when I'll see you again, but I need to go say bye to Rachel," I was turning to go into his house when he stepped in front of me, blocking me.

"Why the rush? We were just enjoying ourselves…I say we get back to what we were doing…" He trailed off as he approached me slowly.

He titled my face so I was looking at him. He moved some of the stray hairs from my face, he bent down and he brought his lips to mine briefly. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I hesitantly opened my mouth to him. He moaned as soon as our tongues touched. I was gripping his shirt tightly, and I honestly wasn't sure if I was trying to push him away or bring him closer. Kissing Edward was so wrong, but it felt so right at the moment. I was brought back to reality when I felt his erection pressed against me. I pulled away, taking a much needed breath and I wiped my mouth.

"I really do need to see Rachel for a few seconds and go home," I firmly replied.

Rachel was cleaning up the mess that we made in the living room and looked to be completely oblivious to the fact that I was just tonguing her father. I gave her a hug and a kiss and I told her that I would see her later. I walked out of the door and I forgot that Emmett was in my car. Shit! I knew that he saw Edward and I kissing and I knew that he was going to comment on it. I got in the car and I turned the music up loudly so he would understand that I didn't want to talk. Emmett was surprisingly quiet during the whole ride. The silence was broken as soon as we walked into my house though.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett asked.

"It was nothing, absolutely nothing," I answered.

"You don't like Edward, why did you kiss him?" He pressed.

"Why does it matter? It was a meaningless kiss, ok?" I sounded defensive.

"You wouldn't be yelling at me if it was just a trivial kiss. Look, I'm just worried about you. Edward isn't that different from Jacob, I don't want you to just go around kissing just anyone because you're sad about—" I cut him off abruptly.

"So you think that I'm just going to go around fucking every guy that smiles at me? Maybe I'll end up like Emily. I'm unhappy that my marriage failed so maybe I'll go around sleeping with married men so they can be just as miserable as I am!" I snapped and a few tears flowed from my eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant, Leah. I just know that you're not serious about Edward and you shouldn't kiss someone that's not worthy of you, that's all that I was trying to say," Emmett clarified.

"I can't believe that I'm going through with this, Emmett. How did this happen? Why did this happen?" I softly questioned.

"Everything happens for a reason. You're going to come out of this situation better and stronger than you did when you entered. You have to believe that," He preached.

"But will I come out happier? I don't envision myself being happy without Jacob," I confessed.

"You're going to be happy and fall in love again. You're an amazing person and there's someone out there that's going to recognize that and cherish you the way that you deserve," Emmett told me and I smiled.

"I can only hope," I muttered.

* * *

It's 12:30 so that means that I only have 2 hours before Jacob comes over. I woke up at 9:00 and I tried to keep myself extremely busy. I went grocery shopping and I'm cooking now. I dropped Emmett off at Rosalie's parent's house and I stayed over there for a bit. I went to see my parents and I hung out with Rachel for a while. I needed to keep myself busy so I wouldn't think about what I had to do. If I thought about it too hard, I wouldn't have the guts to go through with it. I watched TV as I was cooking and before I knew it the food was done and it was 2:25. I swallowed hard and I stared at the door. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the doorbell rung. I reluctantly got up and opened the door. A smiling Jacob was standing there with a bouquet of roses and lilies. I took the flowers and I put them in a vase. I fixed his plate and we ate in silence for a while. I wouldn't make eye contact with Jake and he of course picked up on this.

"What's wrong sweetie? You won't look at me and you haven't said a word to me," Jacob spoke after he finished chewing.

"How could you _not _tell me?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me? What is it that I'm not telling you?" He asked innocently.

"You could admit that you fucked her, but you didn't tell me that you didn't use a condom!" I snapped.

"What are you talking about? I _did_ use a condom," Jake told me.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you got her pregnant!" I blurted out again and Jake nearly choked on his drink.

"Whoa! Slow down a minute. Emily's p…pregnant and it's _mine_?" His tone was incredulous.

"You didn't know?" My voice softened.

"I had no fucking clue. Fuck!" He yelled as he tossed my porcelain dish across the kitchen.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't throw anymore of my dishes. There's something that I have to say to—" I was cut off by Jake.

"I'll be back in a little bit, ok? Just stay here and please wait for me," He pleaded.

"No, Jacob, we really need to—" He was out of the door before I could finish talking.

* * *

Jacob's POV

How the fuck could Emily be pregnant? I didn't remember the condom breaking, but I really don't remember much about that day. After I confessed to Leah, I tried to erase that day from my memory completely. How the hell did Leah find out about Emily's pregnancy before I did? Why didn't Emily tell me? A million thoughts were racing through my head as I drove to Emily's house. I was feeling so many emotions and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to react once I saw Emily. I pulled into her driveway 20 minutes later and I took a very deep breath. Her front door was open so I just let myself in. I was planning on yelling and calling Emily every bad name that I could think of… but that was before I got a good look at her. She looked like death. Her hair was all over her head and she had on a dirty bath robe. Her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying. I started pacing before I said anything.

"Goddamn it, Emily! Why didn't you tell me? How did Leah find out first?" I tried to control my voice.

"I was going to tell both of you…together. Leah find out through Rachel. Rachel told her that I was sick and started naming symptoms and Leah was smart enough to put two and two together. She came over here and confronted me and I couldn't lie to her, Jacob!" Emily shouted.

"Do what you have to do, but you absolutely cannot have the child," My voice was firm.

"It's not _your _decision. It's my body and it's _my _baby. I'm having it," Emily contested.

"Correction, it's _our _baby. You can't have it, Emily. I'll even go half on the abortion if that's what you want," I was desperate.

"How can you say something so crass? I thought that I was fucked up, but you've surpassed me. You're begging me for an abortion and for what?" Her tone was callous.

"Emily, please. My marriage is riding on this," I pleaded.

"You've already lost her, Jacob. Getting an abortion or putting our baby up for adoption won't change the situation," Emily pointed out.

"It would be easier for her to forgive me if she didn't have the constant reminder of my fuck up. You were in love before Emily. You know what it's like to lose the one that you love, would you really want someone else to go through that same situation?" I tried to persuade her.

"I pity you, Jake, I honestly do. I'm losing my cousin and bestfriend, too. I love Leah so much, but she won't forgive me. I'm certainly not giving up my child for her. I'm really sorry Jacob," Emily apologized with sad eyes.

"There's nothing that I can do to change your mind?" I asked.

"No. You need to go say goodbye to Leah before it's too late," She advised.

"No! I'm not giving up on her. There has to be something that I can say or do. I _can't _lose her, Emily," My voice was low.

"Why do you want to give birth to a child that's going to constantly remind you of a mistake? You _do _regret having sex with me, right?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Of course I regret having sex with you! We fucked up, but this child has nothing to do with it, our child is completely innocent. It's not fair of me to deny life to someone for something that's not their fault," Emily's tone was soft.

"I have to go talk to Leah," I said before I left.

* * *

I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to Leah, but I needed to think of something. Maybe I shouldn't plan what I say and just tell her how I feel and how I can't live without her. I was relieved when I saw Leah's car in the driveway. I would get her to at least listen to me if she was still at home. I walked inside and I didn't see her downstairs so I figured that she was upstairs in our bedroom. I looked in our room and saw that she was in her closet; her closet was damn near empty as was half of the room. Leah continued wordlessly packing her belongings. I had to fight back the tears that were dangerously close to falling from my eyes. I opened my mouth to talk, but she put her finger to my lips to silence me.

"I kissed Edward," Leah blurted out.

"What? You hate Edward. Why would you do a thing like that, trying to make me jealous?" I teased.

"I hated Edward, but I've actually gotten to know him in these last few days. I kissed him because he was there for me when I needed someone to be. He held me together and stopped me from completely shattering," Leah explained and I was stunned.

"Oh," I unintelligently replied.

"I didn't do it to get back at you, you know that I'm not that spiteful," Leah said, but I didn't quite understand her.

All that I could think about was her revelation. I couldn't get mad at her for kissing Edward because it was my fault; my actions drove her into another man's arms. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of her with someone else, _especially _Edward. It was only a kiss, but it still felt like I got stabbed in the heart. Imagining _my_ Leah with someone else… it doesn't get much more painful than that. Edward only got a taste of Leah, but that was enough to make my blood boil. I looked at Leah and she was absentmindedly packing. I approached her and I tenderly put my hand on her arm to get her to look at me.

"I get it, Leah," My statement broke the few minutes of silence.

"What is it exactly that you get?" She asked me.

"The pain you feel, the reason you want to leave. You _only _kissed Edward and that hurt me more than most people would think. What Emily and I did to you was much worse and the pain that you're going through must seem unbearable. I'm terribly sorry for putting you through that Leah and I know that you think we can't work through it, but we can. Please don't leave me," My voice cracked at the end.

"You must know that I _don't _want to do this. I wouldn't even let the thought enter my mind if I didn't think this was necessary. It's in both of our best interests for me to leave, Jake," Leah explained as she stared into my eyes.

"I will fall apart if you leave me. I need you…you're like oxygen to me, Leah. Being away from you for those few days were torture, I can't live without you; I won't. I will do anything that you want me to do… you just can't leave me. Please, please stay. We can work this out, we can try counseling, there's something that we can do," I cried as I begged Leah.

"Knowing how much you love me is the reason I'm in so much pain. God, I love you so much Jacob. I want to forgive you so that we can both be happy again, but I can't. I can't forgive you because I can't forget. There's no point in continuing our journey if I can't look past what you did; it'll only cause us more pain. You know that I love you more than anything in this world, that's why I'm letting you go. We both deserve to be happy and we can't be happy if we go on like this," Leah's tears were flowing freely as she hugged me tightly.

"You can't believe that any other woman is going to make me happy. I know that you don't believe you'll ever truly be happy again. You can forgive me, Leah, I know it. You just have to give it some time. You're not thinking with a clear head right now, you're always making rash decisions. I know that you can't see past your pain, but I'm just asking you to attempt," I stared at Leah and I held her face to make sure that she was really hearing me.

"I'm blinded by the pain; it's all that I can see, hear, and feel. I just honestly can't see how this is going to get any better. I may or may not find happiness again, but I really feel like I won't be happy again if I stay. You want the old Leah back, but she's gone, she left the minute you confessed. I may hate myself in the morning for doing this, but I can't stay Jake. I want to stay more than you know. I'm just asking you to trust me and look past the pain that you're feeling now to understand where I'm coming from," Leah's hands were now on my face as she asked me to understand her.

"I want you to be happy. It's a hard pill to swallow knowing that I can't make you happy anymore, but it's just something that I have to live with. If leaving is what you want to do, then I can't stop you. I won't stop you from doing what you feel is right. I love you too much to make the mistake of hurting you again. I wish there was something I could do to change your mind, but I see that's just not possible. I guess this is goodbye, then," My voice cracked again as the tears spilled out.

I'd never cried so hard in my life. I don't even remember crying like this when my mom died. I fell down against the door and I covered my face as I cried my heart out. Leah removed my hands and she wiped my tears. She leaned in and she kissed me passionately. I never wanted to stop kissing her because this was possibly our last kiss. We did eventually pull away because we needed to breathe. We didn't speak for a while; we just stared at each other and wiped our tears. Leah took my hand and she opened it, she gave me her engagement ring and then she closed it. I opened my hand again to get a good look at it. The ring belonged to my mother so it was very special. It fit Leah's finger perfectly and it looked perfect on her. I asked Leah for her hand and she obliged. I wanted to see her wearing the ring one more time so I could etch the image to my memory. I put the ring on her finger one last time. I looked into her eyes and she had the same bittersweet smile that I had. I pulled her close to me so I could kiss her again. I pulled away and moved to where I was right by her ear.

"Keep it," I whispered.

"I can't keep it. This was your mother's ring and you're supposed to give it back if—" I cut her off.

"I want you to keep it because I have no use for it. The stone is shaped like a heart and no other woman will ever have my heart so the ring is rightfully yours. Maybe you won't forget about me if you keep it," I looked down and averted her gaze as I finished my statement.

"I could get into a car accident tomorrow and get amnesia and I'd still find a way to remember you. I won't forget you if I'm 85 years old with dementia. I will always love you and I don't want you to _ever _forget that. Some way, somehow, we're going to be ok. I want you to try to be happy. I don't want you to hate your child either; I want you to be the best father that you can be," Leah's expression was the most hurt I'd seen after she mentioned my future child.

"You know that I'll never ever forget you as long as I live. I'm still going to pray that we can be together again even if it's not the same. The only way I see me being ok is if you ever forgive me, even if you don't take me back, just knowing that you no longer hold a grudge against me will make me happy. I want you to find happiness too, I hope that you will heal and be able to love again. I will try to be the best father that I can be, it's going to be tough, but I have to do it. Goodbye Leah Clearwater," I managed to not burst into hysterics as I told the love of my life goodbye.

"Goodbye Jacob Black. I already know that you're going to be a great father. Can you do me a favor? I was kind of a bitch to Emily the last time that I saw her, can you tell her that I _do_ love her and I will try my very, very, very hardest to forgive her one day. I hope that she has a normal and healthy pregnancy, too. I love you more than words can say and I have to leave now or I never will," Leah hugged me when she finished talking.

I didn't ask Leah where she was going. Part of me really wanted to know, but the other part, the rational part knew that knowing wouldn't help me move on with my life. I helped Leah take all of her belongings downstairs and I helped her put everything into her vehicle. We shared one more bone crushing hug and one last fervent, yet affectionate kiss. I watched her drive away and I was numb. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel anything anymore. I just lost the love of my life and I'm having a child with her cousin… I should probably feel extremely pessimistic, but Leah's words echoed in my mind and maybe, just maybe everything would work out for the best. I walked into the empty house and started thinking about life after Leah.

* * *

**A/N: It really took a lot out of me to write that!**

**I kept listening to Kelly Clarkson's song, "Already Gone" as I was writing and I think it helped. It's a really amazing song; you should listen to it if you haven't.**

**This was probably my favorite chapter to write, even though it was extremely emotional.**

**I'm really excited to write the epilogue.**

**The epilogue takes place one year after the prologue. **


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: I debated what I wanted to do with the ending to this story.**

**I'm having a little bit of trouble with the epilogue but no worries.**

**I had already planned a sequel for this story so the content that I was going to use for the epilogue, will just be the first chapter of the sequel.**

**The good news is that I'm going to write a sequel; the bad news is that I have absolutely no idea when I will post it.**

**I have so many stories that I'm working on and I'll probably finish those before I post my sequel.**

**I will be working on the sequel when I can though; maybe I'll even have the story finished before I post the first chapter! (That's more wishful thinking; I wouldn't count on that, LOL).**

**I don't have enough written of the first chapter of the sequel to give you a sneak peak (Well… the part I have written is so juicy that you're just going to have to wait!)**

**I will however send everyone who reviews this "chapter" a summary of the sequel. **

**I will hopefully see all of you again before 2010, LOL. **


	9. Author's Note 2

**A/N: To all of my friends, fans and my reviewers, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will be posting about 4 or 5 stories before I "retire" from writing Fan Fiction.**

**I really loved this story and I was looking forward to writing the sequel, but sadly I will not be finishing it.**

**Again, I am so very sorry about this.**

**I am not usually one to start something with no intention of finishing (well I **_**did **_**intend of finishing this, life just got in the way). **

**I still love and appreciate all of the support that I've gotten and I feel that it is undeserved. **

**I hope that you will all be able to forgive me.**

**~Fruit Fly**


	10. Teaser

**A/N: You probably thought this was another author's note, right? LOL. **

**I was depressed for a while and writing was an absolute nightmare.**

**I feel a lot better now so I will **_**eventually **_**start working on the sequel.**

**I feel really bad because I was seriously contemplating giving up on writing. I'm not giving up though; I realized that I just love writing too much to do that.**

**I had maybe about 1,000 words written of the epilogue (which will now serve as the first chapter of the sequel) finished and I thought that I should give all of you a little teaser.**

**I understand the teaser will make you all more anxious for the sequel, but a girl is taught to always leave people wanting more, right?**

**Let me set the scene: This takes place 1 year after the prologue, so 7 years after Jacob has cheated on Leah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Resentment Teaser

Leah's POV

I was washing dishes when I felt someone wrapping their hands around my waist. I smiled and I just shook my head at Edward. I didn't pay him any mind and just continued washing dishes as if he wasn't behind me. I blatantly ignored his erection which I could feel pressed against my lower back. He kissed me behind my left ear and I whimpered. A few more touches or kisses and I wouldn't be able to resist him anymore; we both knew that. He slowly started to unbutton my top, but I buttoned my blouse back up. His hand moved under my skirt and he started rubbing me through my panties. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to break free from my mouth. He moved my panties to the side and he started directly rubbing my clit. I put my hand on his wrist to try to halt his movements. The dishes were long forgotten as he continued to tease me. A noise from upstairs broke me from my trance.

"We can't do this now. Rachel could walk in at any moment—" He silenced me with a kiss.

"She's going over a friend's house to spend the night; she's not coming home until tomorrow," Edward answered.

"What about the twins? They'll be scarred for life if they catch us," I pointed out.

"They're upstairs. We'll just have to be quick and you'll just have to be quiet," He whispered.

He picked me up and sat me down on the kitchen counter. He took his shirt off and then he pushed my skirt up and ripped my panties. I was going to have to remind him to buy me some more since he couldn't take my panties off like a normal human being. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt his tongue at my entrance. I didn't do a good job at muffling my moan. Without removing his mouth, he threw his shirt at me and I put it in my mouth. I screamed as he teased me with his tongue. He had two fingers working inside of me and his tongue would just barely graze my clit. I gripped his hair tightly as I grinded on his face. He continued to tease my clit, but his fingers were furiously working my g-spot and I was so close to climax. I tightened my legs around his neck and dug my hands into the countertop as I was getting ready to cum. I moaned his name and then I grunted as he stopped his movements.

"Baby, why'd you stop?" I whined.

"Because I'm hard as hell and I _need_ to be inside of you," Edward told me.

I jumped down from the counter and I kissed Edward passionately. One of my hands ran down his bare chest, while the other unbuckled his belt. I was so thankful that he was going commando. My back was against the counter as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and my legs around his waist. We both moaned at the feeling of him inside of me. We kissed to try to control the noises coming from our mouths. He placed his hands on my lower back to guide my body up and down. His hands moved to under my skirt and he squeezed my ass. I continued to ride him and I could tell that we were both close. A few more thrusts from Edward and I was cumming; I bit down gently on his shoulder to silence my cry. Edward plowed into me a few more times and he kissed me as he spilled deeply inside of me. We kissed and I laid my head on his shoulder when we finally caught our breath. We flinched when we heard someone calling our names.

"James, sweetheart you scared us," I said between pants.

"I heard noises and I wanted to make sure that everything was ok," He explained.

"Everything is fine. Can you give us a quick minute alone?" I asked and James nodded.

I sighed when James retreated. I jumped down from Edward and I quickly buttoned and zipped his pants back up. I put his belt back on and I also gave him his shirt back. I straightened out my hair and my outfit. I groaned when the doorbell rang. I slipped my shoes on and I grabbed Edward by the hand. James came running from the basement and I kissed him as I gathered him into my arms. Edward was still buttoning his shirt as my hand was on the doorknob. His hands froze on his buttons when _we_ saw who was at the door.

* * *

**A/N: The ending of this reminded me of Ricki Lake's show when guest would ring the doorbell. Don't act like you didn't used to watch her and Jenny Jones. **

**Anyway back on topic… so I hope that you enjoyed the little teaser.**

**I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that there are some lingering questions.**

**So… I will make a compromise with my readers.**

**Everyone who reviews may ask a question in their review and I just **_**might **_**decide to answer it.**

**If a lot of people seem to be asking the same questions, I may just post a Q&A.**

**Some of the questions I'm sure you have are: Who are the twins? Who is at the door? What **_**exactly **_**is the status of Leah and Edward's relationship?**

**To be even more of a tease… I'm going to tell you something that may or may **_**not **_**be important to the sequel.**

**In every sex scene that I've ever written (unless it was vampire sex or rape) my characters have used a condom. I **_**purposely **_**didn't write Edward using a condom…**

**Maybe the fact that he didn't use a condom is relevant, maybe it's not. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**One more thing and then I'll stop talking, my very good friend Stephanie has made some art for Resentment and for the sequel. I would just like to thank her for doing that, I didn't even ask her, she completely volunteered for it. **

**I will hopefully see you guys soon… probably in 2010. **


	11. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story; I've written so many other stories since I finished this one.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story, some pictures of how I pictured some of the characters, and some important information about the sequel.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/resentment(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
